


Tethered to The Devil

by indigomountian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good Lucifer, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomountian/pseuds/indigomountian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dragged Lucifer and Adam out of the cage with him when he was pulled out. Adam went to heaven where he belongs, but Sam's stuck with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered to The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this is horrible. i just wanted to write something and i found the idea entertaining. i should probably have written more in any one of three different stories i already have started but this just struck my fancy. who knows maybe someone will like it... if i keep going there will be side plot of destiel because who could resist?

Michael was a tyrant, he was a monster, and he was so much worse than The Devil. He would rage and scream and do his very best to rip the souls of my brother Adam and I to pieces. Our only saving grace, ironically, was Satan himself. That’s right the embodiment of evil was the only thing between us and oblivion. Michael, holy and divine, tried and tried to get past The Morning Star that became our sanctuary in the cage.

There was no day or night only anger and hatred. We were subjected to the wrath of a being so much more than ourselves, even with Lucifer keeping his brother at bay we could still feel Michael clawing around the edges to get to us; even if we were safely wrapped in Lucifer’s grace. It could have been all of eternity before he stopped and an eon before he started again. It wasn’t but it could have been, time felt inconsequential in the face of two of the most powerful beings in the universe.

In the times between Lucifer would tell stories and try to keep our minds away from the knowledge that it was only a reprieve, which eventually Michael would get bored of. Instead of banging at the bars of the unbreakable cage he would try to break us instead.

It was during one of the reprieves that we could hear it over the beating of Michael against the cage; it was another tune more rhythmical and serene. It was the beating of wings, and it was coming towards us. Lucifer stared off into the distance for a moment listening to things we couldn’t here before jumping into action and collecting some of the few things there were in the cage, most made of his own grace. Like the knife that reminded me of Dean, mostly because of how much he loved his bowie knife. A bowl that he had made by packing dirt together it was almost stone. And some feathers which he plucked from his wings, not that I could see his wings so much just a weird disturbance in the air that hinted where they were.

“Sam. Adam. Listen to me close, an angel is coming. They’re coming for you Sam. But I’m going to bind your souls together temporarily. It should work, but listen you’re just getting a ride back up, there won’t be a body waiting for you like there will be for Sam.” He stopped and looked at Adam. “You’ll be dead, but you won’t be here. That’s the best I can do for you. Find a reaper; have them take you to heaven. It’s where you belong.”

“What about you?” It was the first thing I could think to ask.

“What about me?” He shot back as he grabbed Adam’s arm and cut across it into the bowl. My brother grit his teeth but kept silent as his lifeblood oozed into the bowl.

“Well I certainly am not leaving without you. Bind yourself with us, whoever it is will have no choice but to bring all three of us.” He yanked my arm over the bowl too and gave me a similar cut.

“Sam, you expect them to not notice bringing the devil as a tag along?”

“I won’t leave you here!” my jaw cracked I was biting down so hard. How could he think I would let him stay here while we got to go free? After how hard he fought for us, “There has to be something you can do.”

“Sam. Binding one human to another, well that’s easy as pie; but to bind an angel to a human? I’m not sure that you would ever be free of me. Grace takes to magic in a whole different way than a soul. And that’s before considering that fact that the angel is only coming for you, they don’t plan on taking Adam, but they might not notice if they did. But I am almost positive they would notice another grace tagging along for the ride.”

We were all quiet for a moment as we listened to the beat of wings get louder and louder still. Lucifer chanted quietly over his bowl of blood and feathers before he anointed Adams head like Samba and pouring the rest on my head. Not the most pleasant sensation accompanied it.

“What if- what if they couldn’t see you?”

“Sam…” Lucifer warned before he did some more chanting.

“Well, just listen. You always hide us from Michael in your grace, is there any reason I couldn’t do something like that for you?” looking over at Adam, he seemed just a hard set about getting Lucifer safe as I was.

“Sam, I don’t think you even know what you’re offering. Do you even know what it’s like for a human to have their soul touched?” he gives the impression that he was trying to find reasons to be left there.

“But I’m your vessel. If anyone is able to touch my soul, shouldn’t it be you?” I could hear the whisperings of someone in my head, telling be to be ready, that I was to be saved, “Now Lucifer! I am not going without you!”

“But we might never be able to separate. You would be willing to deal with me forever?”

“Yes, one way or another I’ll be stuck with you forever. Now do it!”

It was a moment of white searing pain, and then nothing, no feeling or sensation. Then there was movement, faster than a human can understand, and a calming voice from inside telling me that _everything is ok, you just have to keep calm. You’re safe. Adam’s safe. We’re almost there._ And then everything was still, there was sensation again. More importantly there was the urge to breathe again, there was a gnawing hunger in the pit of my stomach, and the voice that I heard was still there.

I was completely aware for a moment; there was that voice in my head although I couldn’t understand what it said. Adam was there in front of me, he was smiling. It came to me all at once that there was something to be happy about.

“I love you Sam, you to Lucy if you can hear me. Come visit me some day, though not to soon,” He gave me a ghosts best impression of a hug before he turned to talking to someone I couldn’t see, presumably a reaper. He waved one last time and faded away. After that everything went black, the world melting away into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 When I came back to the land to the living and conscious it was dark and I was laying I what looked like a field in the middle of nowhere.

_Kilgore, Nebraska is eight miles due east. Population 77._

I was suddenly less alone, yet there was no one but me here. Hunting instincts had my heart pumping adrenalin, ramping up for a fight. After a moment I realized that that was stupid, that I knew that voice.

“Lucifer?” I was spinning around trying to see him but there was nothing for miles apparently, "Are you ok?"

_I’m in here. You can’t see me, and wont for a while. Once I’ve got a little more strength I can manifest something for you to look at; but for now, walk east._ Even though I couldn’t actually see him he gave be a general sense of which way east was. A good thing to, there wasn’t a star in the sky. It actually looked like it was going to rain, which was fan-fucking-tastic with the eight mile walk to the nearest town.

_I’ll just take a little nap. Shout if you need me._

The devils presence in my mind petered off. I almost had to laugh, because I fought so hard at one point to make sure that Satan never got inside me, and just a few moments ago I was insisting he do just that. Time changes everything I suppose. 

* * *

 It did rain, after about an hour but it was a warm rain so it could have been worse. It stopped another hour after that, and by the time the sun was rising I was almost dry and I could see the town. There was a lot of time to think on the way into the ‘town’ if you could even call it that. It was so small I wasn’t sure I’d actually be able to find a car to steal. There were some concerns, such as what to tell Bobby and Dean. What to say about the devil in my head. About Adam.

_Mmmmmm, morning Sammy._

“Finally up? So I figure we steal a car and make our way to Bobby’s.” That’ll be another problem, I can’t just go around talking to Lucifer who is literally in my head. That’s the kind of thing that gets you into mental institutions.

_It’s a four and a half hour drive. Are you sure you’ll be welcome? You did just release the devil?_

“I was thinking of leaving that part out of the story for now.”

_Not the worst idea._

The first car we came across was well; it was a surprise that it started at all. It was still the first morning light so we crept out before most were even thinking of getting out of bed. Lucifer drifted off for another hour or so while I drove. At this point I was thinking about finding a place to stop and sleep but I would really rather wait until we were at the safety of Bobby’s. That place was like a fortress… it was a fortress against everything.

“Shit, are we even going to be able to get into Bobby’s house, it’s warded against everything. Angels would probably be on that list too.”

_We should be fine if an angel couldn’t figure out I’m in here then it should trick the wards easily. Besides most angel wards focus on the intent of the angel, since I’m not trying to hurt anyone or some specify the writer of wards they should let me past even if they do see me. Speaking of… I think I have enough juice to be visible, only by you of course._

And sure enough there he sat in the passenger’s seat looking like Nick… without all of the burns from his grace bleeding out.

_There that’s better, right?_

“So, how does all this work? Will Bobby see the devil standing next to me at his from doorstep? Are you still in Nick or am I like, your vessel now? Could you take control if you really wanted to?”

_No, it’s more like I’m tethered to you. Because I have a link to you, you can see me. I really am sitting over here; it’s just simpler for you to look at Nick than to look at my true form. Nick’s body burned up in the cage, I don’t have one, and I suspect being tied to you I wouldn’t be able to get another. But when I’m back up to snuff I should be able to use my grace to move things, I might even be able to heal and smite things. We’ll have to see about that later._

“So, you said tethered. Does that mean you won’t be able to leave my side?”

_Essentially your soul wrapped around my grace to take me with you, and a part of each of us… fused together for lack of a better word. Once I’m stronger I’ll be able to go a short distance, no more than a few miles at the very best._

* * *

Bobby was, to say the least thrilled to see us. I got poked and cut and splashed for a good hour before he got bored and called an idjit. He gave me a hug and a slap upside the head. I'm just glad we got past the wards.

_ What a loving relationship you two have.  _ He was leaning on the wall behind Bobby smirking at his own sarcasm. 

“Bobby, how’s Dean?” it was the first thing I had said to him but it had been the center of my thoughts since I got there. 

“Hell if I know, he’s been trying to find somethin’ willin’ to bring you back since you left.” 

_ Ask him about little Castiel.  _

Lucifer had been beating himself up over that since they went into the cage, even if it was Michael that turned him into little pieces of angel goo. 

“And Cas?” 

“Last I heard he was tryin’ to keep Dean from goin’ into a tail spin, for all the good it done.” Both of us let out a sigh of relief for that. 

“I think I’m gonna try giving Cas a call. Is it alright if I use your spare room?” 

“Course it is ya idjit.” I never thought that the creaking of Bobbys stairs would sound so good. But as I ascended there wasn’t much I’d rather hear in that moment except maybe the roar of the Impalas engine. 

“No chance that you know where my brother is off the top of your head?” 

_ Not with the writing still on his ribs I don’t.  _

“Right, worth a shot.” I clasped my hands in prayer and hoped it reached Cas, “hey Cas, for some reason I’m top side again. I was hoping maybe you’ve been keeping tabs on Dean and you could tell him that I’m at Bobby’s.” 

_Get some rest, you could use it. If Cas stops by I’ll be sure to wake you_. 

“Thanks,” I mumbled into the comforter. I really did just want sleep. 

* * *

  _Sam. Saaam. SAM! It’s time to wake up. I’m starting to get worried. **SSSAAAMMM!**_

“Oh my god, could you be more annoying? What?” It was too early for this shit. 

_Sam, you’ve been out for sixteen hours. Excuse me for thinking that there was something wrong_. He sounded huffy and offended, which was really just kind of funny and after everything I’ve been through lately it was more than enough reason for hysterics. Especially with the pouty face and crossed arms that went with it. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just your face,” I took a calming breath interspersed with giggles, “so, has anything happened. Did Cas show up?” 

_ He didn’t but I did hear Bobby have a very short conversation. I think it was Dean. It went along the lines of ‘get your ass back here pronto, ya idjit. I got news.’ Then he hung up.  _

“Let’s go ask then. And raid Bobby’s fridge, I’m starving.” There was nothing like coming back from hell to put you in a good mood. Bobby was pouring over his books like always, grumbling to himself, “morning Bobby. What are you going to kill this time?” 

“Not sure yet. Can’t decide if it’s a shifter or a vamp.” 

“Bobby, those two things are pretty different,” the kitchen was calling, I had to eat something. 

“I know that boy, but it’s, drainin’ people. Then leaving behind a pile o’ goo as a party favor.” 

“That is pretty weird,” I said over my shoulder while rooting through the fridge. It was mostly beer, there was a gallon of milk though. 

_ It sounds like a Loogaroo.  _ Lucifer was kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on the table, he looked like a five year old. _ There’s cereal in the cabinet over there. Cheerios. I think it’s the only edible thing in this house that doesn’t contain alcohol. No milk though. Well there is milk but… I wouldn’t drink it if I were you. _

“Isn’t Lou-garou the French word for werewolf?” I whispered as I grabbed a beer and headed for the promised box of cheerios. 

_ No… well Lou-garou is French for werewolf but I said loogaroo. It comes from Haiti, it’s a kind of fairy. Every night I comes out of its skin and shows its true form to feed, it just looks like a ball of light to humans, and when it finishes it shimmies back into its skin. Then so people can’t catch on to who it is, it sheds its skin. People always think that everything is the work of the devil though so obviously they’re witches that made a deal and started collecting the blood for me. Either that or they’re vampire witch werewolf hybrids.  _

“So, how do you kill them?” I was mostly listening part of me was trying to figure out how to make the stale cheerios better. I decided to dump them in a bowl with the beer because, hell it couldn’t be any worse. 

_ The breakfast of champions, I’m sure.  _ I could only shrug because it had made them taste better. _ Anyway, like most kinds of fairies they’ve got that stupid compulsion to count things when you drop them in front of them. Give the Loogaroo enough to count until the sun comes up and it’ll burn up without its skin as protection.  _

“ Thanks, I’ll figure out how to tell him the devil thinks he knows what it is.” 

_Well when you put it like that…_

"Boy, what are you muttering about in there?” 

“Maybe the fact that you don’t have anything edible in your house?” I flopped down on the couch with my bowl of beerieos, “hey Bobby, have you ever heard of a loogaroo?” 

“What like a werewolf? I’ve heard of ‘em a time or two.” He snarked in his loveable Bobby way. 

“No, it’s a creature from Haiti. I heard of it in passing once from another hunter. It sounded kind of like what you’re describing.”

“I’ll look into it, thanks. Hey, your brother called, said he was about a day away early this mornin’ so expect him here in the next few hours.” 

“Really? That’s great. Once I finish this I’ll go shopping for you so you have some food in this house.” 

“yeah. yeah. Keys are in the dish, there’s money in the jar next to it.” 

* * *

 


End file.
